Small World
by Restless Heart
Summary: AU - LukaAnna. Don't really know what to say, but give it a chance. :)


Author: Restless Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the lecturer; Dr Moore and the receptionist; Mandy.  
  
Author's Notes: I was talking to a friend of mine and she mentioned that she thought Luka and Anna would be cute if Anna came back. It got me thinking and thus this fiction came about. It's AU obviously. Sorry if Anna is out of character.  
  
Luka finally arrived at his hotel in Minnesota. He had had a long journey from Chicago and was exhausted. He really didn't want to be here, but Kerry had begged him, saying she was too busy otherwise she would have come herself.  
  
Luka sighed as he walked up to the front desk. The receptionist looked as tired as he felt.  
  
Mandy, the receptionist, looked up as Luka approached her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Evening, checking in?" She asked tiredly.  
Luka nodded and put his bags down "Yes. Dr. Kovac"  
  
He told her and watched her check the computer. After a few minutes, she looked up and handed him his room key.  
  
"Thanks" Luka replied and walked to the lifts.  
  
He eventually got to his room, which was on the forth floor opened the door and as soon as he closed the door behind him, slumped down on the bed. He was too tired to unpack.

* * *

The next morning, Luka was woken up at seven am by his alarm. He groaned and rolled over to turn it off. He picked up the itinerary and read it. He sighed, the lectures begun at nine am - twelve pm, stop for lunch then carried on from one thirty pm - three pm.  
  
Luka got up and headed into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he was dressed and was on his way downstairs for a quick breakfast. Half an hour later he was on his way to the University of Minnesota.  
  
He signalled for a cab, told the driver where he wanted to go.  
  
He eventually arrived. Luka paid the cabbie and got out. The University was a tall building. Luka sighed as he walked in. It was busy with people scurrying about all over the place. Finally, he saw a sign, which told him what room the lecture would be in.  
  
He headed for the stairs and made his way to room 224. He was so busy looking at room numbers that he didn't notice someone walking towards him. They bumped straight into each other.  
  
"Sorry" Luka mumbled and looked up.  
  
"No, my fault" She smiled and picked up her books and note pad.  
  
"Do you know where room 224 is, by any chance?" Luka asked and looked at his watch. It was already ten to nine.  
  
"You must be here for the medical conference too...umm..I think you passed it.." She laughed a little "...Follow me. Oh, I'm Anna by the way." She held out her free hand.  
  
"Luka" Luka replied and shook her hand.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Luka. Oh, here we are...looks like we're a little late"  
  
They walked in and found a couple of seats at the back, which Luka was happy about. He really didn't want to sit near the front. He got out his notebook and started making notes.

* * *

An hour had gone by and Luka was already bored. He tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't, to which Anna saw and winked at him.  
  
Anna leaned over and whispered, "Bored too huh?" She teased.  
  
Luka laughed sheepishly "No, just..uh..tired" He half lied.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever you say. So, your accent, where are you from?" Anna asked.  
  
Luka was quiet for a minute but finally replied "Uh..Croatia. How about you?" He looked at her.  
  
"Wow, long way to go come for a medical conference! I'm from right here in Minnesota." Anna replied. "I live a little bit away though, so I'm staying at a hotel."  
  
Luka chuckled "No, I don't live there anymore, I live in Chicago now".  
  
Anna was about to reply when the lecturer, Dr Moore, looked up at them and glared at them. They took that as a sign to be quiet.  
  
Luka and Anna looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "_Feels like I'm back at school_" Anna thought to herself.

* * *

Luka looked at his watch "Finally, I'm starving!" He whispered to himself. He got up, picked up his things and headed to the door.  
  
He was half way down the corridor when he heard his name being called out. He turned around and saw Anna running towards him.  
  
"Wow, you walk fast!" She said breathlessly. She carried on before Luka got the chance to say anything "So, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat? I know this great Italian place and it's not far from here."  
  
"Sure" Luka nodded.  
  
They walked in the restaurant, which was, as Anna said, not far from the University. In fact, it was a ten-minute walk away. Luka noticed that there was an awkward silence that settled with them.  
  
Finally, they arrived and placed their orders. Their drinks arrived quite quickly; both ordered soft drinks in order to keep a clear mind for the rest of the day. Another silence. Anna decided to break it.  
  
"So, you say you live in Chicago, what hospital do you work at?"  
  
Luka took a sip of his drink and replied "County General. Have you heard of it?"  
  
As soon as Anna heard the name "County General" she looked straight up. "Do you mean Cook County General? Illinois?"  
  
Luka nodded "Mmhm. Why?"  
  
"Well, I used to work there! Wow, what a small world." She laughed to herself.  
  
"When did you leave?" Luka asked. He couldn't believe that she used to work at County.  
  
Anna thought for a minute "Umm..about six years ago. Feels like a lifetime ago though!" She picked up her fork and started to eat her food.  
  
Throughout lunch Luka told her about Mark, Doug, Carol, Carter and Kerry. She was shocked and saddened about Mark and happy for Doug and Carol. She couldn't believe it about Kerry though!

* * *

The lunch hour went by quickly and Luka and Anna made their way back to the University for the second part of the lecture. The medical conference only lasted until tomorrow, but Luka was now wishing it lasted just a little bit longer. The more time he spent with Anna, the more he got to know here and like her.

* * *

Later that evening, Luka and Anna went out for dinner then headed off to a bar, as "the night was still young" – as Anna had put it.  
  
They arrived at a bar, to which Luka missed the name of, and got their drinks straight away. It was busy in there, especially for the middle of the week.  
  
"You never did tell me your last name" Luka shouted over the music.  
  
"Ah yeah, I guess I forgot..." She laughed slightly "...My last name is Delamico."  
  
"Pretty!" He took a drink from his beer and before Anna asked him he said "I'm Luka Kovac, by the way."  
  
The night went on and both had quite a bit to drink.

* * *

It turned out that Anna was staying in the same hotel as Luka. So, like a gentleman, Luka escorted her to her room.  
  
"I had a really good night tonight, Dr Kovac" Anna said and winked at him.  
  
"Me too" Luka whispered. He opened the door for Anna and was about to walk away when Anna pulled him in and planted a kiss on his lips. Luka didn't object and kissed her back. She then shut the door and they made their way to the bed.  
  
The End 


End file.
